User talk:Captain Stephen Avril
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Captain Stephen Avril! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Disaster (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 14:51, February 12, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts by either clicking the Signature button on the screen, or typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. This timestamps your post and puts your username, making it easier to keep track of who wrote what. If you have any questions about doing this, please post them here. Thanks --31dot 15:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Again, sign your talk page posts. - 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Please read the above posts. If you post here that you have, the block will be lifted. --31dot 23:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I again urge you to read the above posts. If you post here that you have read them and understand, the block will be lifted ASAP. --31dot 01:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Few things You don't need to both type your name and sign with the Signature button (or ~~~~). Also, you don't need to go back and sign posts that you didn't sign years ago; doing so gives them the wrong date. I would also suggest that if you are Commander Stephen Avril that you pick one username and use just that one. Lastly, I would suggest that you communicate with us so that we can understand each other. 31dot (talk) 02:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Also please check the dates of discussions you reply to; older discussions should be considered archived. 31dot (talk) 22:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Random questions on talk pages I've noticed you keep posting random questions on talk pages of various articles, such as your posts on Talk:Commander and Talk:Ann Mulhall. As talk pages are reserved for discussions surrounding the improvement of the articles themselves, I would suggest you try posting your questions about general Trek in the forums from now on. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :As you seem to not be reading this page for whatever reason, I have blocked you for a longer period. If you post here that you have read and understand what is posted here, the block will be lifted ASAP so you can resume posting. If after the block expires you continue to not acknowledge this page, the blocks will get longer. 31dot (talk) 21:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC)